daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lou Raines
Lou Raines is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera ''Days of Our Lives'', portrayed by Aaron D. Spears. In 2017, he became the new Police Commissioner of the Salem P.D. after Roman decided to retire. However it is revealed in August 22, that Raines has been using his new position as a cover for his counterfeit operations with his partner Dario Hernandez. His character's last air date was September 7, 2017. Casting and Creation Straddling two different soap operas on two different networks used to be pretty much impossible, but it's completely en vogue these days. And the latest star to give daytime fans double the fun is Aaron D. Spears. "Coming this September! Like sands through an hourglass, so are the days of our lives," Spears wrote on Twitter. The actor is known for his role as The Bold and the Beautiful's Justin Barber, but beginning Friday, September 9, he'll also be appearing on Days of our Lives as Lt. Raines. “He's a character that I guess you could say goes by the book,” the actor told Soap Opera Digest of what sounds to be a role very different than Bill Spencer's right hand man. Background Raines was a Police Lieutenant and the supervisor of Shawn Douglas Brady and J.J. Deveraux in the Salem P.D. He is a very strict policeman, by the book always and he dislikes the Bradys' for there tendency to bend the rules for their own gain. He is disliked by many in the Salem P.D., although he is considered to be a good cop. Storylines |-|2016= On September 9, after Shawn returned to work, Lt. Raines berated Shawn for skipping protocol on a case. Shawn argued that it had been necessary to skip protocol at the time, but Raines countered that Shawn's error could negate the evidence at trial. Furious, Raines accused Shawn of having his job because of his last name instead of his skill. Hope intervened to argue on behalf of Shawn that he had been hired because of his skill and not his name. Later on Raines interrupted the conversation JJ and Shawn were having to needle J.J. about his work. Upset, Shawn warned Raines to back off of J.J., who was dealing with the death of his sister. Annoyed, Raines argued that half of Shawn's family was on the police force, and the other half was criminals. J.J. grew irritated at Raines's words, but Shawn calmed him down. |-|2017= On January 6, Lieutenant Raines had given the newly appointed Detective JJ Deveraux, his first big assignment about the activity on the docks which seems to concern him. On January 11, Lieutenant Raines arrived with a warrant to search the Pub as he's been informed that Hope escaped prison. Ciara argues that Hope wouldn't do that. He questions them not knowing. Kayla assures him they didn't know anything about this. Kayla tells him he can go ahead and search but Hope isn't there. Lieutenant Raines comes out and says he searched the whole place and Hope's not there. Shawn argues that Hope is not a threat to the community. Raines calls her a desperate convict which Shawn argues against. Raines warns that Hope will not be getting special treatment. Kayla points out that nobody asked for that. He tells them to call immediately if they hear from Hope or they will be charged if they do anything to help her. Shawn asks if they are done here. Raines informs them that the Brady's are not writing the laws in this town anymore as he walks out. Later, Lieutenant Raines talked to Rafe on the phone about how he last saw Hope in the hospital bed and had people after her. Rafe argued that she is one of their own so they can't treat her like a common criminal. He responded that he is doing things by the book which is why he is in charge instead of Roman. He warned Rafe that he better pray Hope doesn't put up a fight when they find her because he is authorized to use force. On January 12, Lieutenant Raines was discussing about shipments on the docks slipping past customs. He instructed JJ to find out who is making that happen. They went over Eduardo's company. JJ noted the shipments they are bringing in is women's accessories and he wonders why the club would need that. Raines believed they are using the club as a front. JJ asked what their real business in which Raines calls his first assignment. Lieutenant Raines asked if JJ has a problem investigating Eduardo. JJ says he just hoped that his first assignment would be helping track down Hope. Raines says he gave him this one because he believes in him. JJ said they are clear. Raines expected this investigation to stay between them as he left. Later on he nearly captures Hope Brady and soon it's revealed that Stefano is alive and well, this exonerates Hope Brady from murder charges. On March 3, Raines became the new commissioner of the Salem P.D. after Roman decided to retire. He had Rafe look into a stolen artifacts case and had promised to make sure that order will be brought into the Salem P.D. while having Hope Brady put on desk duty. In April, Raines was impressed with Rafe as he the guts to arrest his own father after committing a federal crime. In April 26, he appointed Detective Lani and J.J. to deal with a case related to the disappearance of young girls. In addition he met Abigail Deveraux and was glad to hire her as the new receptionist at the Salem P.D. In June 29, he arrived at the Martin House Party after Deimos' was found murdered. He assured everyone that they are all suspects and that the person responsible will be charged and convicted. In July 25, Raines was outraged that the FBI took control over the counterfeiting case with Eli leading it. In August 10, Raines demanded Lani tells him all the info Eli is keeping from him related to the Hernandez case, but when she refused to say anything he began threatening to fire her. Lani reminded him about the bad publicity it would bring to the department that the mayor's daughter was fired for no good reason. Raines dismissed her. In August 22, 2017, it was revealed that Raines is Dario's silent partner-in-crime, when Abe and Eli discussed there plot to trap Raines by making him think that Dario had given the SPD false info that Abe is the real culprit. In August 28, Raines comes to Club TBD to meet with Myron Raditz and he begins threatening him to "find" information linking Abe to the counterfeit or else he will suffer the same fate as Abigail Deveraux only difference is he would not survive, Myron complied. Lani arrived right after, Myron excused himself and Raines began questioning why she was there. He warned her to not interfere with the investigation or else she'll pay. In September 1, Dario contacts his brother Rafe and informs him that he has sent a package to himself that contains enough evidence to have Raines convicted. Gabi is given the package by a mail man, inside is a recorder she listens to it and finds out that Raines is the boss and Raines busts her. Raines takes Gabi to a cabin, smashes her phone. He blames her brothers for meddling, and points his gun at her. She tries to talk her way out of it and he babbles about taking only a fraction of the profits. He reveals he's the one who convinced Dario to marry Abigail then Dario threw righteous Abe Carver under a bus. Gabi doesn't defend her brother but understands why he protected himself by running. She starts yelling at him and calls him a bully, then rides his butt about running over Abby. Raines cocks his gun ready to take her life. Gabi attacked and scarred him but he put her in her place. As he was about to execute her, Rafe, Hope and Eli busted in. Raines held Gabi at gun point, but Eli was able to shoot him in the shoulder and have him arrested. Crimes committed *Counterfeit business with Dario Hernandez and his company GDR. revealed on Aug 22, 2017 *Used his new position as Commissioner of the Salem Police Department as a cover for his illegal business. revealed on Aug 22, 2017 *Fraud; lied to Abigail about Dario's deport story, so he can get married to her. 5, 2017; revealed on Sep 5, 2017 *Helped Dario cover up his crimes. 25, 2017; revealed on Sep 5, 2017 *Nearly killed Dario, and instead hit Abigail Deveraux with a car. 31, 2017; revealed on Aug 28, 2017 *Threatened Myron Raditz. 28, 2017 *Held Gabi Hernandez at gun point and kidnapped her. 5, 2017 *Held Gabi hostage. 5-6, 2017 *Nearly killed Gabi. 5-6, 2017 Maladies and Injuries *Suffered minor scar injuries by Gabi Hernandez. 6, 2017 *Shot in the shoulder by Eli Grant. 6, 2017 Gallery JJ & Raines at odds.JPG Raines holding Gabi at gunpoint.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Villains Category:Salem Police Commissioners Category:Incarcerated Characters